


Heal You

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Healer sewoon, M/M, Superhero donghyun, Superhero youngmin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Youngmin was the superhero of his city.Sewoon was a healer.If Youngmin could please stop breaking his window (and getting injured), Sewoon's life would be perfect.





	Heal You

**Author's Note:**

> A short story i made on my phone. I miss ryoungsen.

"If you could just stay still for a minute, please," Sewoon gritted his teeth while hovering his hand above his friend's very weird looking, possibly bruised, area around his chest, emitting some kind of blue-ish light from his open palm. 

Instead of shutting his mouth and stopped his hand from clattering, Youngmin stared at the open window where he came barging through the healer's apartment, mind counting down the seconds he spent not being out there preventing the villain of the day from spreading hazard across his city. 

"I gotta go,"

"No, you can't," the younger of the two put his free hand on the neighbourhood's superhero's forehead and pushed him back down to lie on the wooden floor. Since they had this arrangement, Sewoon knew better than put carpets on his room, bloodstain was a bish and his best friend tend to not regard it everytime he came crashing with blood everywhere on his clothes. He stopped asking whose blood it was after their 5th meeting. "Not when you can barely stand with these bruised ribs and-" the healer crunched his eyes, "broken knees."

A subdued groan and quiet huff were all it took to convince Sewoon that Youngmin wouldn't go anywhere until he could heal him fully, fast, so his friend could run to wherever he needed to run. 

"Don't be so dramatic," the younger smiled, weirdly soft despite the current predicament they and their city were in. "At least we have a backup."

 

-

 

When Donghyun came through his window, no, his used to be window which now was just glasses shattering on his bedroom floor courtesy of one Im Youngmin, Sewoon huffed a sigh of relief noting that there was no visible injury anywhere on the younger's body. He was in the middle of healing the older's right knee with the patient himself lying motionless, finally gave up trying to hurry the healer up. 

"Is he okay?"

"He will be, even faster if he, you know, obeyed the healer and stop causing further damage to the wounds," Sewoon arched one of his eyebrows, almond eyes blinking slowly and the corner of his lip moved up. 

The older groaned again. 

"If you can avoid getting injury by stop diving head first it would be awesome though," the mumble words that came out from the healer's mouth made the two heroes grimace. Here he went again. "At the rate of heart attack you give me, I might be the one potentially dies first."

He finished healing Youngmin's knees and checking Donghyun for hidden injuries just right on time as Gwanghyun came home, calling him with a loud voice that he bought his brother ice cream and chickens. The pair of heroes knew better than to stay any longer. After bidding their thanks and goodbye, Donghyun got out first with the white thin web shooting out from his wrist and Sewoon waited for Youngmin to do the same. Except the older paused, turned back to face him and approached the confused healer in slow footsteps.

"I'll come tomorrow to repair the window, sorry," he bit his lip, black hair swaying from the rush of wind that came from behind. The moonlight glistened his figure, making a silhouette of one tall and strong man in his graceful state, perfect and healthy and all Sewoon asked for his friend to be. 

"Yes, you better be,"

Youngmin chuckled, the sound of it reverberating the healer's whole being and he wanted to scream how easy it was for the older to lighten up a serious situation and make the healer more relaxed, that they could do this, that the crimes in their city were severe but they could protect the citizens as well as their friends. They got each other, they got Donghyun, they got Sewoon's ability to make everything okay and prevent anyone of them from being dead, no matter how scary his responsibility be. 

Youngmin touched Sewoon's palm, caressing his knuckles with nervous smile on his face, a habit he always did after Sewoon's magic hand put an end to the pain in his body. He opened his mouth as if wanting to let out the words, but they got caught up in his throat so he chuckled again instead. The younger kept looking at his eyes, daring the older to go on with his words and after awhile Youngmin sighed, teeth biting his bottom lip. 

"Thank you for saving me tonight,"

It didn't matter who went first, the healer thought, dumb was dumb and he didn't want to be the dumber one. That was why he stood on his tiptoes, fingers gripping Youngmin's tight to make sure the older didn't flee, then proceed to touch his lips on Youngmin's cold and chapped one.

"This is for the ribs,"

Then he pecked the older's silent lips once again. 

"For the right knee,"

He moved to the corner of Youngmin's lips, then to his jaw and placed a tender kiss there. 

"For the left knee,"

The older's silent and frozen state as a statue greeted him when he pulled back, he couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle as he moved forward again, "and this one for the wind-" 

 

The sentence was cut off short and never got to be finished. 

 

Youngmin disappeared from his sight, leaving only cold rush of wind from his broken window. 

 

 

-

 

 

"I'm sorry I freaked out,"

One month, or should he say 31 days since he last saw his ex best friend in his bedroom inside his apartment. Youngmin looked perfectly healthy, no single scratch and for that Sewoon felt grateful.

"No, I'm sorry," he lowered his head in shame. "I read things wrong and I'm, just," he sighed not knowing what to say, "sorry."

"No, no," it was the panic in Youngmin's voice that got Sewoon to look up and notice. The older's hair had gotten long as he could see the beginning of mullet there, hair still black, damn, an unusual trait as he knew the old man liked to change his haircolour every three weeks. 

"You read things right. You read things very very right, absolutely right," he took both Sewoon's hand in each of his, so quick not giving a chance for the younger to back up and pull back. Eventhough he didn't have to, because his words got Sewoon's feet glued to the floor and mouth opened in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

Im Youngmin was a superhero, every villain's beautiful nightmare and unwavering present in front of the most notorious act the city would ever give and yet, the red hue in his cheeks were a contrast to his usual hunter's glint and cold crisp skin, he was no more than a college student in his fourth year, nothing near the fairytale saviour every police in every district prayed to. 

The older looked cute, until he moved his lips against Sewoon that rose up a shiver down his spine, butterflies rioting inside his stomach and if he said Youngmin brought too many heart attacks in his life he might die from it, it couldn't be any truer. It was warm, bordering hot and agonizing, feeling the way Youngmin's lips ate him like a pray, strong arms circling his waist making it impossible to let go. 

He pulled back with a startle, arms unknowingly gripped the hero's shoulder, suddenly realizing he was human and couldn't live without oxygen how dare Youngmin to take it from him. For all his bravado, Sewoon saw the redness on Youngmin's ears and noticed the wavering tone he was about to say to him. 

"Tha- that's for your window. Sorry I didn't come to fi-,"

 

The sentence was cut off short and never got to be finished. 

 

Both of their lips were busy. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
